Nowadays, in the era of the network being increasingly developed, the browser has become a major tool used by a large number of users in network activities. For example, a user can perform operations such as news browsing, video viewing, file downloading, etc. by a browser. However, with the increasing of the user's online time, the running speed of the browser may become slower and slower. The reason that causes the running speed of the browser becoming slower may be that the software that the user opens becomes more and more, the number of web pages that the browser opens simultaneously is too large, the memory is insufficient, an extension program(s) has/have been loaded, or the like, these will bring serious obstacles to the user's online operations.
Currently, for the problem that the running speed of a browser is slow, it is solved by the following ways: expanding a virtual memory, stopping unnecessary background services through setting options provided by the system, cleaning plug-ins, or the like.
However, in fact, among the reasons that cause the running speed of a browser of a user to become slower, a poor design of the script of a web page and excessive occupation of resources, etc. caused by too many processes being run simultaneously are important reasons that cause the running speed of the browser to become slower, for example, excessive occupation of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) resource and the memory. The processes are too many is mainly caused since web pages and applications opened by the user and extension programs and plug-ins, etc. loaded by the user are excessive.
Yet under present conditions, a browser can not be sped up effectively, resulting that the access to the network is slow.